skarlet the green haired witch
by catmagnent
Summary: Skarlet the green haired witch has just woke up from a century long sleep. She looks into the series of events that has happened in both her world and in the human world. When she curses freddy krueger and jason voorhees to eternal death how will this end?


i own nothing of the friday the thirteenth or the freddy kreuger movies.

jason voorhees and freddy kreuger. monsters. one lives in dreams. the other in the watery grave of crystal lake. they feared no mortal being. in fact they terrorized and killed alot of them. they did however fear one immortal being...the green haired witch.

the green haired witch had just woke up from her century long sleep and felt the change of ages once again come upon her being. she writhed in her ugly form that was more than two millenia old. she fell onto the floor her muscles heaved and pulsated..her bones snapped and crackled and she howled and writhed in pain as her form grew and changed once again.

she then fell into the shock trance that always followed. her form got younger and with that her powers grew. she felt the surge of evil coarse through her body once again. her long green hair was still just as shiny and smooth as it had always been. she came out of the trance and looked at her younger self in the mirror. she looked twenty years old again. she laughed a high pitched peal of laughter and snapped her fingers to change her outfit.

now thats better. she thought to herself. she looked into her seeing glass to watch the events that have transpired over the course of her century long sleep. all things from minor skirmishes to the financial crisis to freddy and jason doing their own thing. she watched as the greusome duo killed and terrorized mortal humans in their own world.

those insulent pander asses..i told them to stay out of the human world and fight in the army here in mortoria. she shrieked.

now they shall pay for their stupidity. she thought out loud. now lets see how the idiot duo faire against each other again.

she waived her hand over the seeing glass and mumbled a curse of eternal death over them both. she noted in the curse..if both die at the same time by each others hand ...they shall never rise from the dead again.

the events unfold...

campers at camp crystal lake have seen jason voorhees rise from the lake. sixteen campers killed since he came out of the water.

freddy kreuger invaded another dream as an ugly writhered finger that looked like a caterpiller. the dreamer heard freddys voice. gravelly and evil sounding

you should be afraid child. said the voice. i can kill you in your sleep or terrorize you in your waking hours of the day.

im not afraid of anything who ever you are. said the child defiantly.

just then the child spotted the ugly finger shaped caterpiller. it stopped right in front of the child and raised up and begged to be picked up.

the curious child picked up the ugly caterpiller and held it lovingly in his hands. and as he held it he talked to it.

you are going to be a moth or a butterfly. i like both kinds because they are real pretty. and plus they can fly. i wish i could fly like a butterfly or a moth. but i am contented enough to just watch as the butterflies flitter around. said the child.

the child placed the ugly caterpiller on top of a old desk with a bonsai tree and watched as the caterpiller ate the bonsai leaves and then attached itself to a limb of the bonsai tree. layer by layer sealing itself in a cocoon. then soon it was completely covered and the cocoon was pulsing and glowing with an evil looking orangish red light.

then the cocoon stopped pulsing and glowing and it began to grow. it stopped just as the bottom rested on top of the desk.

the child disappeared because he had been woke up by his mother.

the cocoon occupant did not care about the child.

fear was feeding the creature inside the cocoon.

the crystal lake killer was making enough fear to strengthen the dream killer freddy kreuger.

skarlet the green haired witch was intently watching the impending battle between kreuger and that other ninngliee ass voorhees.

they were indeed on a collision course with each other. skarlet watched.

voorhees came onto elm street again and the stalking began.

the neighborhood watch guard called the police.

voorhees was caught. disarmed. and arrested then placed in jail.

kreuger was ready for another showing in the human world again.

he came through a man laying near death on an operating table.

the stage is now set. let the combat begin. to the final deaths of both kreuger and voorhees.

skarlet watched as kreuger began to kill the officers in the jail where voorhees was kept. fear and sorrow fed kreuger. the green haired witch decided to open the cell door holding voorhees and give him his mechete back.

once kreuger and voorhees were face to face... skarlet zapped them to camp crystal lake. camp councelors knew to stay out of jason and freddys way. this was their fight..their duel to the final death.

so many innocent people died in freddy and jasons collision course. so many didnt have to. yet skarlet watched eagerly.

claws of rusted metal and a rusted mechete blade. what a delightful sight of gruesomeness that skarlet delighted in.

she mused in thought..since the pair wouldnt fight in her army and she had made them to fight...but they had chose to fight elsewhere and on their own terms.

one was a former custodian of a grade school and a child killer who was killed by the parents of the murdered children. burned to death in a fire.

the other a hideously deformed child that was left to drown while taking swimming lessons in a lake.

but she had no choice. she chose to let them kill each other.

the teenagers and children of elm street would be terrorized no more. no more killings..no more nightmares.

the two nightmarish creatures hacked and clawed at each other. bits and chunks of rotted dead flesh flew off. one of kreugers arms was cut off. it writhed and wiggled then faded away into a pile of old bone and maggots.

jason lost part of his hockey mask revealing the decayed hollow corpse that lay underneath it. the revealed mouth part howled in a decade old scream of death. it sounded of a soul reaper banshee baying for the dead souls to cross over.

it sent chills up the spines of the remaining campers watching the beasts fight to the death. growls and banshee screams filled the air as the battle raged on.

hack hack hack..

slash gouge slash slash...

chop hack hack..

back and forth they went.

greusome and nasty both of them. yet killers they are.

the green haired witch skarlet watched.

she waited.

finally both combatants ended up on the crystal lake dock.

freddy could not swim. neither could jason.

freddy slashed open jasons chest and ripped out some of his rib bones.

jason slashed open freddys throat.

while freddy ripped out jasons decomposing heart and his lungs.

both fell into the water and died. both condemed to never rise up again.

skarlet looked out of her castle window. she saw the invading hoarde coming down upon her lands. she summoned up her waiting armies and sent them to meet their fate against the invading metinski warriors.

she despised the metinski. they ravaged every land they invade and strip out the trees and the ample supply of frog fruits.

the metinski are eleven foot tall beasts. they have brown skin with black and green blotches and huge ram horns protruding from their heads. they also have two eyes. one in front and one in back. and plus they have huge nasty fangs sticking out of their mouths.

she swore silently under her breath when she noticed who the leader of the metinski was...her mortal and sworn enemy the dark wizard aeli.

aeli stood at her castle gate and brought down the draw bridge and raised the gates. skarlet gathered herself and wished her mother was there to help her through this war of magic.

skarlets mother was the white witch isiladorre. she married the great wizard and king draliek. it was through their union she was made and had learned her craft. now she sought her mother and fathers spell and magic books.

trunks and shelves were of no help. then she remembered..her mother had placed both books in a safe place and skarlet knew where it was. she went down stairs and through a side door and looked upon the far wall. she pulled down the wooden pole and a nook opened up. meanwhile aeli crossed her courtyard determined to kill his jailers daughter..the green haired witch and queen skarlet.

skarlet pulled out both books and held her hands over them and uttered the induction spell.

chants..spells..curses..and ultimate power leave these pages of paper and enter this waiting vessel..fill me with your power... her voice rang out over the ages and a tremendous surge of power flooded her waiting body. it penetrated her total being. and as she fought to control the magic forces within...her life was on the line.

aeli had no intentions of showing her any mercy or remorse for the loss of the old king and queen. he knew her two created warriors kreuger and voorhees were dead. killed by each others hands. he intended to kill her and take the power from her body as she slowly dies.

skarlet knew this was aelis plan. she was not going to be easy to kill. she was going to kill him first.

she cast a spell to take away aelis power without him realising it.

and the spell was cast. she was the only one that had any magic powers left.

she met her attacker face to face head on.

she charged at him with her drawn sword. he held out his hand and began to utter a spell to render her weak and frail.

yet she stood strong and able bodied. and ready to fight.

aeli didnt understand why his spell didnt work on her. it had worked on others so well alot of times before. but why did it fail him now..

whats the matter aeli cat got your tongue or did the mouse swipe your powers...chided skarlet with a wry smile.

aeli drew his sword. so this is the way she wants it. the hard way to die route. he would gladly oblige her challenge.

they circled each other and then clashed swords. the fight was on.

clash..clang clang clang...

swipe swipe slash.. aeli fell to one knee clutching his belly and trembling.

get up you measly swines ass you..skarlet bellowed. get up and fight right now.

she watched as he struggled to his feet and held his sword in two blood covered and shakey hands.

the noise of battle rang in from outside. the beasts were in retreat and her army over took them by force. each eleven foot tall beast was brought down and its head cut off. then the body was skinned and the hides were tanned properly.

skarlet and aeli were locked in a battle to the death. until aeli realised the reason he has no magic powers. skarlet must have cast a spell to take away an enemys powers so they cannot be used for neither good or evil. she essentially leveled the playing field. but aeli didnt know skarlet had absorbed all of her parents magical spells and all of the chants a wizard would use.

aeli fell to his knees from exhaustion and blood loss. skarlet ended it and took his head. then as his body began to wither and die... skarlet absorbed all of aelis power. took his spells and chants from his memory and made them her own.

the dark wizard aeli was now dead. and a great cry of anguish rang out from afar. aeli had kept the metinski alive. and now their entire race was dying out. as the day wore on the last remaining metinski beast had fallen. the green haired witch queen skarlet was triumphant once more.

the dark wizard aeli...dead.

the metinski beasts...dead.

freddy kreuger and jason voorhees...dead forever.

the winner at the end of the day..queen skarlet the green haired witch.

her land was once again safe. and the blue of the sky peeked through the clouds.

and the smell of the ripening frog fruits wafted in the air.

she had won. she thought about going to sleep again. but this century was kind of fun. she decided to stay awake and go enjoy it for all it was worth. she would also visit the mortal realm of humans and see what their world is actually like.

she smiled. and waived her hand over the seeing glass and the images faded away. this is going to be so much fun. she then turned away and walked out of her castle still feeling the poweful magic coarsing through her body like blood rushing through a vein. it was exhilarating.

she again smiled and walked into the woods to find the ripe frog fruits. she was a little hungry after such a long day and a long sleep.

the clouds broke and a little bit of the setting sun peeked through.

queen skarlet smiled and picked some frog fruits and watched some fish jump in a lake. then she sat down on a large flat rock and munched happily on her frog fruit and watched the fish jump for bugs or the occasional low flying birds.


End file.
